


The Pharaoh and the President

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [26]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Ahk is like a puppy, Gen, Set before and during NatM1, Teddy rebels against the old night guards somewhat, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something going on behind what we see in the first film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pharaoh and the President

Theodore Roosevelt was not one to shy away from any possible danger. 

That’s why he took it upon himself to free the Pharaoh that had been imprisoned within his sarcophagus. 

There were three new night guards in the museum; three men who had little idea about how the previous night guard had dealt with the exhibits each night. 

It was the second night with the new men before Teddy could get to the Egyptian display, the former president having to help the night guards control the exhibits. He may have also kept them out of the room Ahkmenrah’s sarcophagus was held within. Explaining that the tablet was the case of them all coming to life at night, and rushing them past the door, so that they didn’t notice the thrashing of the mummified pharaoh. 

When he finally did get to his mission, he was careful not to let the night guards in on his plan. He could tell that they suspected the Egyptian Pharaoh was evil, but Teddy was sure that wasn’t the case. The plaque that read a small description about the Pharaoh told him that he had only just turned 18 before he died, and a child - because that was what the Egyptian was - could not be evil. Well, not so evil that Theodore Roosevelt can’t handle him. 

The former president took a step towards the case. Taking a deep breath, he forced the stone off of the sarcophagus. The lid flew off - the young man was rather strong - and the mummified man sat up. 

Teddy could feel himself shaking slightly. 

As the Pharaoh pulled off his head bandages, the (mentally) older man could see the child-like grin that was stretched across the younger’s face. 

The grin was contagious, and a similar one formed on the former president’s.

“Hello.” even his voice sounded young. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Pharaoh Ahkmenrah.” Teddy greeted with a bow. 

“It’s just Ahkmenrah. Or Ahk. I don’t mind either.” He climbed out of his sarcophagus. “I apologise, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Theodore Roosevelt. But everybody calls me Teddy.”

“Well, Teddy, would you be so kind to explain where we are?” 

“We are currently standing in the Museum of Natural History, in New York, America.”

“And what is this ‘America’ you speak of?”

Teddy spent the rest of the night, and many others after that, catching the Ancient Egyptian pharaoh up on the history of the world. 

———

Teddy never let the security men in on what he was doing with the Egyptian; to them, he wandered off somewhere each night, and the pharaoh stayed incarcerated in his tomb. 

For years this occurred, and Teddy quickly felt that the pharaoh was like a son to him. 

Akh had also started to feel as though the former president was like a father to him. 

The pair would talk for hours upon end, Theodore even managing to acquire some things for them to do sometimes - board games and all sorts from the lost and found box, situated under the reception desk. 

———

There was one night that they couldn’t carry out their normal routine. Teddy had noticed that there was a new night guard, and and wasn’t quite sure what the man’s opinion of the Pharaoh would be. He took off to the Pharaoh’s chambers, and slid the lid off. 

“Ahk, there’s a new night guard. I want to keep an eye on him, so here’s the plan…”

———

“Yell all you want, pharaoh. You've been in there 54 years. You're not getting out tonight.” Teddy called to the Egyptian, all part of the plan. 

Larry was not great on his first night as night watchman, and so the former president had to help him control the rest of the museum. 

Thank heavens Ahkmenrah didn’t have claustrophobia! 

———

The second night with Larry in charge, Teddy had noticed the young woman in the Lewis and Clarke display case, and almost fell in love at first sight. 

When he was caught by the new night guard, he made his way towards the woman - Sacagawea, going by the name plate - but stopped before he could say anything. 

He retreated to the Egyptian exhibit. 

———

When Teddy saw the two men - well, man and chid - locked in with the pharaoh, he knew that the young man was about to be let out forever. 

After an adventure to get the tablet back, which included the former president being cut in half, everyone in the museum knew that the pharaoh was far from evil. 

With this in mind, Teddy was able to be at ease when Larry told him he was likely to be fired. As upsetting as it was that the man would lose his job, the freedom of a young man who was like a son to him was slightly more important to him. 

———

When Larry returned that night, explaining how he was able to keep his job, Teddy was relieved. They held a party, for the fun of it, and Ahkmenrah danced the night away.

Teddy smiled fondly at the sight, and walked over to the man. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

Ahkmenrah nodded excitedly. He was like a five year old in a candy store. 

He ran about, after Teddy had told him he had something to do quickly, from person to person, trying to befriend as many of the exhibits he could. 

The former president just laughed at the sight. 

“I hope he doesn’t wet himself, like a puppy.” 

Both he and Larry dissolved into laughter.


End file.
